This is not the end
by matespritheavymetal
Summary: Dave tries his best to get over someone he couldn't have, only to find that that certain someone is moving back to the town that he currently resides in, how will he react? Will their relationship blossom again? Who is this person that can make his stomach turn with anticipation? (Pssst, it's Jade Harley) M for language and future topics, DaveJade, JohnRose, DirkJake, and JohnKat


It was an ordinary evening, Dave Strider was playing a new video game on his playstation that Dirk had gotten him last week for his birthday. He was casually sipping on the third glass of cream soda he had that evening, anticipating the very late pizza that Dirk had ordered some time ago, he could almost taste the cold fake Italian sausage smothered in lukewarm tomato, mmmMmmm, love that taste. Dave continued to dick off in his game, not actually following the story line as he didn't want to actually do missions, he was just there for the cars and women, aesthetically of course, in reality he was open game for anyone. Hey, gotta try them all!

"Dave, be a doll and grab me another glass of soda"

Dave looked behind him to see his older brother dicking around on pesterchum, on his laptop, literally three feet away from the kitchen.

"Get it yourself, dick waffle"

"Hey, guess who payed for the pizza we're waiting on you little shit? That's right, I did, Orange fizzy, hand, now"

Dave let out a sigh and paused his game. When Dirk was in a bad mood there was no arguing with him, when the man wants soda, he wants his soda.

Just as he was opening the fridge to fetch his dearest brother a chilled bubbly drink, the house phone rang.

"Strider residence, how can we make your dreams come true, big boy?"

"Dave, I need help, like now, I don't know what to do!"

"What, did you get your dick caught in the dvd player again?"

Dave can hear Dirk let out a forced laugh. Nice.

"What?!NO, that HAPPENED ONE TIME DAVE, I WAS TWELVE!"

"Yea, I know, and i'm never gonna let you forget it"

"Ugh, anyways, back to the REAL problem, its big, like ... even bigger than your ego"

"Shit, Egbert, That's huge, what is it?!"

" Jade's moving back."

Dave's lungs dissolved in the acid that was the memories of Jade Harley, and the remanders of his important organs sank into the pit of his stomach, causing it to turn and twist like some 80's go-go dancer. He tried to breathe but all that came out was the taste of her lips on his mouth again, choking him even more than before. He felt his eyes turn into cigarette butts and burn as he felt the emotions he felt for her almost swell out of his eyes. He managed to choke out a few words.

"Yea, and?"

"She needs to move back, something happened, something bad Dave. Since Jake is off in the military there's no where else for her to go.."

"Yea, cool beans Egbert, why do I need to know about this?"

"Can you hand the phone to Dirk?"

"Yea, uh...sure"

"Dirk, WE ARE NOT HAVING FUCKING JADE HARLEY STAYING HERE"

"Aw, c'mon Dave, could be fun, plus, there's no where else for her to stay, there's no room at Egbert's or Crocker's, so stop thinking with your dick and eat your pizza"

"Ugh, but the sausage is cold!"

"And yours is small so get over it and eat it"

"WHat!?"

"Eat your pizza Dave"

Dave slouches on his bed, listening to random music, not even paying attention to what was playing, he was lost in thought, lost in memories of the good times.

Twas the summer of Grade 9, John still had braces, Rose still lived with her Mother, Dirk managed to gain custody of Dave, John and Rose were a thing for a few months, and Johns cousin was supposed to move here indeterminately. He had talked about her a few times, Her older brother was going onto duty in wheretheheckistan for a couple of years, and Jade's Grandfather thought it would be a good adventure for her, plus he was sicker than a drunk frog.

He met her on rainy July afternoon, the sun peaking out through the grey clouds, she had the biggest smile on her face as she talked to Rose on the park bench when the gang met up, the rain drops slid down her giant glasses, making her jump a little as the water hit her cheeks.

Maybe that's why Dave hates the rain.

Maybe it's because every time it rains it reminds him of that day, the day he met Jade Harley, the day he grew an obsession with her the he would later discover had a different name.

The name was love.


End file.
